Velocidade
Velocidade Resumo: A velocidade logicamente dizendo é a medida que um personagem consegue se mover, e existem tipos de modos que a velocidade pode ser usada: Velocidade ataque: A velocidade de ataque é a velocidade que seu ataque que seu ataque percorreu, vamos supor que você tenha a velocidade da luz, porém seu ataque viajou anos luz em segundos, logo seu ataque é MFTL+, ou seja, isso é velocidade do seu ataque, pois a sua velocidade é a da luz diferente do seu ataque que é milhares de vezes a velocidade da luz. Velocidade de combate: logicamente a velocidade que você combate, afinal a velocidade que você luta não é a mesma que você correr. Velocidade de viagem: A velocidade que o personagem se move naturalmente, no caso correndo, nessa categoria não entra voo nem teleporte. Velocidade de reação: velocidade com que um personagem pode reagir a algum golpe, somente a classificado velocidade de reação caso isso ocorre em certos momentos do combate, caso o personagem constantemente desvie dos golpes do oponente durante a maior parte do confronto isso deve ser mais próximo da velocidade de combate. Velocidade de voo: velocidade com que um personagem ou objeto voa uma certa distância, como ir da Terra ao Sol, por exemplo. Ajudinha: Para converter velocidade use essa calculadora. Níveis de velocidade: Abaixo da média Humana: 0 a 5 m / s Humano normal : 5 a 7,7 m / s Atleta: 7,7 a 9,8 m / s Máximo de um Humano: 9,8 a 12,43 m / s Sobre-humano: 12,43 a 34,3 m / s Subsônico: Também chamado de Mais Rápido do que o olho pode ver, FTE em inglês, de Mach 0,1 a 0,5 de 34,3 a 171,5 m / s Subsônico+: Mach 0,5 a 0,9 de 171,5 a 308,7 m / s Sônico: Mach 0,9 a 1,1 de 308,7 a 377,3 m / s Supersônico: Mach 1,1 a 2,5 Supersônico+: Mach 2,5 a 5 Hipersônico: Mach 5 a 10 Hipersônico+: Mach 10 a 25 Alto Hipersônico: Mach 25 a 50 Alto Hipersônico+: Mach 50 a 100 Massivamente Hipersônico: Mach 100 a 1000 Massivamente Hipersônico+: Mach 1000 a 8810,2 Sub-Relativísta: 1% a 5% de SOL Sub-Relativísta+: 5% a 10% de SOL Relativísta: 10% a 50% de SOL Relativística+: 50% a 100% de SOL Velocidade da luz (speed of light): SOL - Velocidade da Luz FTL: Superior a velocidade da Luz (faster than light), 1 a 10 vezes a velocidade da Luz FTL+: Superior a velocidade da Luz +, 10 a 100 vezes a velocidade da Luz MFTL: Massivamente superior a velocidade da Luz, Cem a Mil vezes a velocidade da Luz MFTL+: Massivamente superior a velocidade da Luz, Acima de 1000 vezes a velocidade da Luz até qualquer valor Finito. Velocidade Infinita: Capaz de se mover indefinidamente mesmo com o tempo parado ou num local sem tempo, e também a capacidade de se mover pra qualquer local num espaço 3-D indefinidamente. Velocidade imensurável: Personagens desse nível de velocidade devem ser capazes de atingir uma velocidade de um plano dimensional superior (4-D), mas ainda são personagens de seu plano dimensional original. É como um personagem 3D sendo capaz de correr além do espaço-tempo. Velocidade Irrelevante: Personagens que estão além do conceito de velocidade e qualquer outro conceitos, personagens do tier 1-A. Outros: Omnipresente: Um personagem que está em todos os locais e em nenhum lugar ao mesmo tempo, não precisa se deslocar porque ele já está no destino. Vale lembrar que existem diferentes escalas de onipresente, podendo se limitar a uma certa região ou até um certo nível dimensional, melhores explicações podem serem vistas na página própria sobre Onipresença. Notas Nota 1: Os níveis de velocidade utilizados têm limites de intersecção, e isso pode ser confuso para alguns membros. As divisões são feitas com base no agrupamento de Formulário Exclusivo, no qual o limite inferior verdadeiro é o limite inferior dado eo limite superior verdadeiro é apenas curto do limite superior dado. Exemplos: 1) Mach 10 é Hypersonic +, não Hypersonic. 2) Mach 100 é Massively Hypersonic, não High Hypersonic +. Nota 2: Tenha em atenção que MFTL + é uma categoria muito ampla que começa a partir de 1000x Speed of Light até o infinito. Como tal, os caracteres MFTL + não precisam ser nem remotamente em um nível de velocidade similar. Na verdade, a diferença pode ser tão grande quanto a magnitude da diferença entre MFTL e o nível humano normal. Em conclusão, um personagem MFTL + pode dar blitz outro personagem MFTL+ Nota 3: Enquanto a Omnipresença é, estritamente falando, sem velocidade, está listada como uma estatística de velocidade devido ao comportamento em combate de forma semelhante à velocidade normal da velocidade. Por exemplo, um ser que é omnipresente dentro do espaço 3-D ganharia todas as corridas contra um oponente com velocidade normal, já que já está na meta até o início da corrida. Além disso, um ataque de um ser omnipresente é inevitável com a velocidade normal devido ao ataque estar em cada local do universo ao mesmo tempo. Um ser que não é apenas omnipresente ao longo do espaço, mas também o tempo, também pode reagir a cada ataque de um ser com velocidade normal antes que o oponente cometa a jogar o ataque. Este é o caso porque tal ser existiria durante todo o tempo, experimentando passado, presença e futuro ao mesmo tempo, sem estar ligado ao fluxo normal de tempo. A omnipresença deve ser especificada em conjunto com a escala. Como a onipresença dentro de um único universo 3 + 1-D (também conhecido como um contínuo espaço-tempo regular de 4-D) não significa nada para formas de vida regulares em dimensões superiores de tempo e espaço (o que pode ser maior e mais complexo do que este universo) . Um personagem que é omnipresente dentro de um determinado espaço não é necessariamente mais rápido do que todos os seres não omnipresentes. Além disso, se um determinado personagem é onipresente em uma escala universal, não é uma vantagem relevante durante uma correspondência contra um personagem que pode destruir universos. Nota 4: Os personagens que mostram a capacidade de se mover livremente e, naturalmente, em um vazio atemporal podem se qualificar para uma classificação de velocidade infinita, desde que não seja uma enorme estupidez ou inconsistência induzida por Outler ou Plot Induzida . Tais feitos terão que ser cuidadosamente avaliados caso a caso. Nota 5: Os personagens que são capazes de se mover para trás e avançar através do tempo por movimento sozinhos, se qualificam para uma velocidade imensurável. No entanto, devido a inconsistências gerais e ao fato de que várias ficções concedem essa habilidade a qualquer personagem capaz de mover a FTL, podem ser atribuídas uma classificação de velocidade adicional e independente para a habilidade. Isto deve ser avaliado caso a caso. A diferença entre infinitas e incomensuráveis é que o primeiro pode ir em todos os lugares instantaneamente, enquanto que o último pode ir em todos os lugares e em todas as vezes. Veja também: Potência de ataque Força de elevação Durabilidade Força física em combate Categoria:Termos